GREMORY
Archer or The GREMORY Acrher is a alternate future vision of Alex Gremory, having to lost over to his rage from losing the one he loved in the battle against Loki and thus going down into a deeper path of lost. Appearance Archer has sliver grey hair and steel blue eyes. He wears a black body armor made from a special material, which consisted of a black tight and sleeveless shirt with sliver accents which outlined his muscles and a metal plate on his collar, and black pants that had two black straps on his thighs, and another two strapped around his shins separate from each other. Also a pair of black metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his trousers. His signature dark blue coat is a type of holy shroud, which were two separate sleeves connected by a metal plate at the back which covered his arms and was cut off showing his upper torso and midriff, and had a separate dark blue open skirt which ended above his shins with the top fashioned and tied, covered by a silver metal plate. Personality In his past and now, Archer still is peaceful, have manners, good respect and never look down on others but be by them no matter what and having a cocky personality towards foes and friends alike. Even for what happen and what he lost so much. Archer keeps fighting for what he has known, but only blames himself for the path he is on. Even with the balm on his shoulders, he keeps on living for something he does not know. History Duriing the battle with Loki, Archer (Alex) had lost over his rage and thus summon his Juggernaut Drive. After the battle was over. Archer soon found out that he had almost killed everyone in the battle through his rage. Driven by grief, he soon left everything he know and disappear from sight, never to been seen again. In few more years in Archer's time line, it was told that stayed with Ophis in the Dimensional Gap to help himself back up and faced what he had done, but before he could. He soon found out that his home and rest of everyone he know were gone. The Khaso Brigade had won and the world that Archer know was gone. Battle after battle, Archer soon destored all memebers of the Khaso Brigade and help rebuild the world back into he knows. Through many years, Archer did all he could, but was still had grief for what he had done, but moves to help others and thus pushing his pasr behind him. But the peace and grief of Archer's past came back to fight him. Issei, who had lost Rias in battle agaist Loki and balmed Archer for hers death. The battle was on hold by Archer, who did not what to fight anymore, but Issei pushed him by saying he was coward and that he was killer to those he loves. In rage, Archer fought Issei to the death and soon was winner, but with a great coast of his life. Being stabbed in the chest by Issei's Dragon Slaying Blade, Archer was close to death's door and soon found himself to redome himself for what he done. The "World" gave Archer a second chance in life and became a warrior to fight throughout history and sav those who need it. Power and Abilities Magic Powers - Archer's powers are the same has a normal magician and has vast amount of Draconic magic at his side. Strenght - Archer's steanght rivals a normal Dragon King level is at. Endurance - Archer's endurance is slower than his past life, but olny works with healing magic then his endurance. Speed - Archer's speed rivals those Kinghts Class Devils to shame and surpass to new hights. Equipment Dragon's Path - Is an ability that Archer (Alex) learn that he can remember each weapon he sees or what blade that has been used during battle by just by looking at the weapon. That weapon will be stored and later if Archer wishes he used has his weapon. Only downside is that the weapon is not as power ordinary one. Iron Lands: Also, known as ‘Infinite’ and ‘Dream’ Creation of Blades is the Balance Breaker of Dragon’s Path. It summons a vast land fill with many weapons that many warriors have used throughout history and time. Dragon's Path Balance Breaker Chatt gose by: I am the Bone of my Sword '' ''I carry myself into Battle I would Declare War I would Stare Death in the face The path of a Dragon is a Long and Dangerous one I would never walk a Different one!!! Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Characters Category:BlueDragonEmperor